Shalour Guardian
by Haloixix13
Summary: Ash Gets the scroll back during XY43 but at what cost. Shalourshipping Ash X Korrina.
1. Chapter 1

**Back with word, who ever said finish second grade before writing a story, fuck you, lol just kidding I assure ASSlUlR you that I passed 9****th**** grade recently I am now a sophomore. **

**This was meant for the scene on the preview in X and Y 43 when they are running up the tower**

**Play a fierce song in the back ground( I imagined battle cry by imagine dragons but what ever)**

**MY Promise still holds I wont update stories until I get reviews, help me help you.**

**Begin**

Ash frantically ran up the spire with Korrrina following him.

"Team Rocket give back that scroll" Ash shouted

"My Grandfather will kill me if I don't get that scroll back" Korrina said

"We cant let that happen" Ash said with a smirk.

"You hoo" Team Rocket shouted

"Its been a thrill" Jessie said

"But its time to pay the bill" James said

"That's our will" Meowth said

"Wobafet" **(An: I have no idea how to spell that pokemon's name)**

They began to lift off on the roof with their hot air balloon.

"Pikachu use thunder bolt" Ash said quickly

"Hold it Ash" Korrina said" If it damages the scroll, then we would loose 1000 years of knowledge"

"The what can we do?" Ash said sadly

Then it hit him, the legend of a white thunder dragon whom had loyalty to Jeez and his children. Legend said it would appear to those who called it. _But I don't know its name_ Ash thought sadly but it was their only hope.

"Please whatever you are or whoever you are help me" Ash whispered while being troubled

Korrina grasped his hand with a light blush " It will be Ok" She said comforting

Ash suddenly heard a feminine voice in his head _You called son of my master_

_Yes _Ash Replied with glee _I need you help_

_Prove to me you trust me_ Said the voice _Jump off the edge_

_What without looking _Ash thought_ Are you crazy_

_Then you don't trust me _The voice said with a retreating presence

_No,_ Ash thought _Im not going to do it_

_But Korrina will be so upset _Part of him warred

_But ill die_

_Will you_

_Yes_

_No_

_Yes _

_No_

_Yes wait im moving _Ash thought to himself as he realized he was running to the edge and jumped

Korrina screamed along with Serena, who had just made it up the spire.

Ash expected the worst _This will be it I am going to crash into the earth and die, no pokemon master here_.

But strangely he hit something hard but not concrete. Ash looked down to find a beautiful ivory Dragon with 2 spikes on her head and 3 on her back

_Greetings hero I am Hurricane, A shanthiyen of the royal guard_. Spoke the voice

_I am Ash, and I need your help to get a scroll back _Ash thought as she lifted him up so his friends could see.

_Well lets go get it_ said Hurricane

The dragon flew at warp speed in front of the balloon

She screeched and rammed the basket

"Where did you come from" Meowth said frantically

Hurricane growled and screeched again.

"What did it say Meowth" James said

"She said 'give me the scroll and no one gets hurt'" Meowth said nervously

"Over my dead body, Pumpkaboo I need you use shadow ball" Jessie said

"You too Inkay use psy-beam" James agreed

The shadow-ball tickled but the psy-beam hit Ash and knocked him unconscious. Hurricane scream his name with her inaudible screech and turned to team rocket angry.

She started producing growls and roars

"Meowth what did she say, what did she say" James said terrified

"S-s-s-she s-s-"Meowth said terrified

"Spit it out I hate cliff hangers" Jessie said

"She said she was going to let us go unscathed but now she's pissed" Meowth chattered.

To confirm the statement she rammed the balloon again so hard one of the strings snapped.

Team rocket began to scream frantically.

Unfortunately for them James tossed the scroll over the side which the Shanthiyen raced to intercept. Unfortunately Ash was loose and when she caught it he fell off and started to plummet.

Hurricane cried out in fear and rushed to catch him. Unfortunately he hit his arm and an unnatural _crack_ came from it as she was certain it had snapped in two. Hurricane turned back to Team Rocket and her mouth began to glow blue.

"Meowth do something" Jessie said

"I just fixed the-"Meowth started before looking over to see a blue ball hit the balloon causing it to explode.

"We're blasting off again!" Team rocket cried as they made a start in the sky.

Hurricane flew back to the spire to land on the balcony

"What happened" Serena shouted

Hurricane growled and made rumbling sounds.

"Now I'm even more confused" Serena said

"We have to get him to a hospital" Korrina said fiercely.

"The closest hospital is in Lumios city "Serena said

Suddenly a wormhole opened up and a young man with a bandana walked out.

"His brain is swelling we gotta move." Asis said

Hurricane picked Ash up and flew straight to Lumois city.

Korrina put her hand on her heart" Please Ash, be Ok" She mumbled sadly.

_Meanwhile_

DR. Mark had just finished his operation and was signing out

"So doctor," said one of the Nurses" Want to get something to eat"

"Sure," He said" We'll take my new car that I just got yesterday"

They walked out into the parking lot.

"-It's great it has a-' the doctor stated amazed

_BANG!_

He looked to see his car flattened by a giant white dragon

"NOOOOO!" DR. Mark cried throwing his hands down" Why, why today"

Suddenly a boy walked up to him followed by 3 girls, a boy, and an old man.

"You will help us" Said the boy with a wicked grin" Or you will die"


	2. Death is but a Heartbeat away

**Hey guys thanks for giving me reviews.**

**So a shout out to Arctic Fox72 and idestroypp69**

**On with the story.**

Korrina watched as Dr. Mark reached for the surgery laser and held der breath so long she got dizzy.

Serena and Clemont were in the waiting room playing with cards, having a troubled look on their faces.

Suddnely the building rumbled.

Korrina stepped outside to see Hurricane trying to fit throught one of the windows, despite being the size of the first floor.

"He wont be out till 12" Korrina said sorrowfully, when Hurricane turned to her.

She responded with a low, sorrowful moan.

Bonnie suddenly ran outside.

"Korrina there's a call for you" She shouted.

"Ill be right there" Korrina replied trying to look happy

SHe turned to Hurricane and said" Be right back" As she ran into the hospital.

When she got to the phone she saw her grandfather there

"Whats up" Korrina said

"How is he" He said

"They said he's in critical condition" Korrina said

Gurkinn frowned and said" To think that he would come to a near death experience over a scroll"

"I know, I know" Korrina replied glummly

"well when you find out more, call me" Gurkinn said before hanging up.

Korrina sighed, why did her life have to be so complicated.

She felt a tug on her skirt to find cute little Bonnie standing by her side.

"Maybe a pokemon battle would cheer everyone up" Bonnie said

Korrina blinked, that did make sense.

"Go get Clemont please" Korrina said

Bonnie huffed" _I_ wanted to battle you, but fine," and she stormed off.

Korrina walked past Ash's room to see Pikachu curled up on his trainer's lap.

Ash's fingers twitched, which probably ment he was having a nightmare

Dr. Mark passed her and she asked him" Is there anything you can tell us"

Dr. Mark sighed

"Please tell us anything" Korrina pleaded

"I got a P.H.D. in medical treatment, a masters in micro biology, and an associates degree in speech, but I'm not sure how to tell you this" Dr. Mark said sadly

Korrina held her breath.

"Your friend is probably going to die" He said "I cant fix him with even the most modern technology, medical research, and funding on the planet, if he has a belief I recomend getting a priest" He finished sadly

Korrina had tears in her eyes.

Clemont walked up" Korrina ready for our- whats wrong"

"Ash is probably going to die" Shhe said putting her in his shoulder.

"Hey, Hey, this is Ash we're talking about" Clemont said trying to cover up his sadness" He wouldn't wamt up to moap around anyway"

Korrina looked up at Clemont" Your right, lets have our battle"

"First I want to ask Dr. Mark something" Clemont said" what injuries does he have"

"A fracture in his spinal chord, a shattered arm, 5 broken ribs, a busted head, and a twisted ankle" Dr. Mark replied miserably" even I I could fix him I wouldn't know where to start, Its like he jumped 70 feet"

"Oh, well lets have our battle, thats what he would want" Clemont said

They went outside the hospital to see Serena as the referee

"Any news on Ash" She said

"H-he-he's going to die!" Korrina cried

Serena paused for a momment and then said "No, no,no,no,no,NO!"

Bonnie looked horrified.

"Lets- lets just begin the battle" Serena said wiping tears from her eyes.

Korrina ran to the side of the field that was next to the hospital

"The battle between Clemont and Korrina is will now begin" Serena said

"Lucario, lets go' Korrina said

"Bunnelby help me" Clemont said

The two pokemon took their respective forms

"Lucario!'

"Bunnelby!"

"Lucario lets start this thing off with swords dance" Korrina said

Blue swords swirled around Lucario

"Bunnelby use dig" Clemont shouted

Bunnelby dug underground

"Lucario use power-up punch on the ground" Korrina said

Lucario punched the ground causing rocks, and Bunnelby, to fly into the air

"Bunnelby" Clemont said with a jammed brain

"Lets rap this up with power-up punc-" Korrina was cut off by an explosion from the hospital

They saw team rocket flying throught the Sky with Pikachu

**So guys, you think Im an Asshole**

**I decided to base this on a miracle worker necessary chapter, something that can't be aided by any modern science or medicine.**

**So will team rocket get Pikachu(I think everyone knows the answer to that question), Will Ash die, Who is stealing my pop-tarts in the cabinet, find out, next time!**

**This might be shorter than the first chapter, I dont know cause I don't have a word counter**

**Also If someone could come up with a good cover for this story I would appreciate it, then send the URL in the comments please**

**R&R**


	3. Pain with the job

**So yea thx for the reviews guys**

**so I give a shout out to HoeWrecker, Arctic Wolf72 and thor94. Lanky Monkey If you were insulting me, you dont have to read this, go find something else to do, If you weren't insulting me, then please dont insult others I know what it is like to be insulted and bullied, to have no hope and try to kill yourself because of it. I wont tollerate it on my profile or stories, I will block your review if i have to, and anyone else for that matter who will insult others on my stories, I have a zero-tollerance to bullying.**

**So Arctic wolf, I appreciate your cooperation in finding a picture for the story.**

**On with it.**

**Oh an Asis said Hi because he couldn't make it last chapter or this chapter.**

Team rocket's balloon flew over head with 3 kids yelling at them.

"You guys go, Ill stay with Ash" said Serena running into the hospital

Korrina nodded and she, Clemont, and Bonnie chased after Team Rocket

Jessie looked overthe side of the basket and threw pumpkaboo to use shadow ball** (AN: is that all it know)**

The shadow ball hit blasting Korrina and Clemont to the ground

Korrina looked up and thought_ They will pay for what they did to Ash, hey whats that shadow?_

She saw Hurricane appear over the balloon, put her talons on it and crushed it like a food ball.

Team rocket fell into a lake, But pikachu was caught by Hurricane

Hurricane set pikachu down next to Korrina than turned to the lake that team rocket lifted out off, soaking

"who do you think you are" Jessie shouted angrilly

Hurricane ignored her and looked at Korrina

Korrina sighed and said" Ash is...probably going to die" each word made her more eyes water more.

Hurricane roared, but not in rage, in sorrow, like her own hatchling had been murdered in cold blood.

Hurricane turned to Jessie, eyes glaring with pure hatred and rage, so much to that, they had changed to red.

James stepped back frightened"Jessie I think we should leave"

Meowth said" SHe just said' never once have I failed to protect a son of Jeez'" His voice was filled with fright

Jessie simply looked at James and said" not without Pik-'

Suddnely Hurricane lunged at Jessie, Grabbed her head, lifted her off the ground, and smashed it into a thousand pieces against a large rock.

Hurricane looked more angry, than before and became engulfed in electricity and rammed into James and Meowth sending them blasting off.

Hurricane laid down in the Forrest ignoring the shocked stares of Korrrina, Bonnie and Clemont. she used her tail to sweep Jessies body into the lake.

Korrina was the first to recover" Guys Lets go back" She said sadly

They both nodded not taking their eyes off the blood stained rock.

When they got back the saw Serena with an upset face.

"They are going to try to save Ash" Serena said

"How, I thought he was beyond saving," Korrina wondered aloud

"They are going to fix what they can" She said

Korrina sighed and said" How did it come to this"

"Well Ash needed to ge-" serena started but was cut off

"I mean how did I become so desperate to show my grandfather I was ready to become a mega evolution master, that I would let my friend risk his life over a stupid scroll"

"Korrina, you shouldn't beat yourself up like that," Clemont said

"BUT ITS MY FAULT!" She shouted in an outburst before breaking out into tears

Clemont and Serena stared at eachother helpless.

Surprisingly bonnie came up and smacked Korrina's knee

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Ash certainly wouldn't want you crying over himself, he would want you to keep moving forward" Bonnie said looking wise.

Korrrina smiled... until a car pulled up and a woman with brown hair showed climbed out with a man with short gray hair.

"Excuse me I am looking for my son, Ash Ketchum" Said the Woman" I'm Delia Ketchum"

Korrina found it hard to look her in the eye, now she knew what Dr. Mark ment when he said it was hard to tell her. It was one thing to tell somebody over the phone, it was totally different to have to tell them in person.

"Hes in room 777" Korrina said looking down" And Im sorry"

Delia looked at her and smiled a sad smile" He was always too daring for his own good"

they walked in the hospital and saw a ton of doctors suddenly running out of their rooms toward Ash's.

**Back with the cliff hangers again**

**Well Jessies pride got her killed, now by the end off the story the rest of team rocket will be dead.**

**And the SHanthiyen is a monster from monster hunter, so everyone knows, just type it in on google images, its the white and blue dragon.**

**Anyways Why are the Doctors rushing, What is wrong with Hurricane, what will Delia do, who will clean up the coffee stains on my floor just now, find out, except for the last one, in the next chapter.**

**Read and review**


	4. LIfe

**Hello and welcome back.**

**I would like to thank **Arctic Fox72, thor94, and starwarrior18.

**Lankey Kong explain please wtf has no style or grace**

Korrina and the group ran to Ash's room to find Dr. Mark and the doctors locked outside the room.

She looked inside to find Asis with a book, that had a mouth that looked like it was eating a bomb**(AN: Yes that is the bombinomicon)**, reading it with a strange glow surrounding Ash's body with every word.

**(AN: I am Christian so I don't feel comfortable with writing what Asis is saying, so)**_**Insert magical words here.**_ Asis finished and closed the book. Then he got up and unlocked the door.

Suddenly Ash gasped! He shot up, in an instant and muttered" WHat happened"

Korrina and Serena lunged it Ash both their eyes spilling tears.

Korrina regained her composure and said" I'm sorry Ash, I'm so sorry"

"For what, Korrina?" Ash wondered.

"For...for everything" Korrina said breaking down crying, before running off.

Delia looked at Asis and said"Thank you, you're a God's send"

Asis looked at her and smiled.

Ash ran past his mother and after Korrina.

Team rocket was at the end of the hall

"Well at least the twerp lived" James said

"Yea cause we would have gone to jail" Meowth said with a shudder

"OH AND TEAM ROCKET" Asis shouted

THey ran outside through the battlefield, into the forrest only to, quiet lieterally, run into Asis. They fell down at the sturdy form of him

"Well I think it is time for judgement, Don't you agree" Asis said looking at the book.

The book responded, much to what remained of team rockets crew's surprise," All right its gonna be a good one, HOW BOUT SOME BOMBS GUYS"

THe book opened up and shot bombs straight at team rocket, blowing off their limbs and killing them.

Asis and the book laughed" You know, that never gets old" Asis said almost dying from laughter

"I know wright** (Not a misspell, the book is mexican, no offense, just look at a team fortress youtube video with 'bombinomicon)**" The book said.

_Meanwhile_

"KORRINA, Korrina!" Ash shouted, before hearing a girl crying

"I hear a witch" Ash said with a Francis voice beofer lunging forward like a ragdoll from Gmod.

"Korrina" Ash said as he spotted her

She turned to him" Before saying Im sorry I wa-"

"It fine I made my choice"

"BUt I should have been there with you"

"Korrina, Asis has never failed me, and I hate it when you cry" Ash said hugging her

"Asis didn't have a role at that lake" Korrina said smiling

"Actually he told me to confess or he would" ASh said sheepishly

Korrina snuggled into Ash's hug. She turned to kiss him, which he accepted.

"Well love birds, we got to move, Ash you cant have a relationship before you beat her" Asis said poping up out off nowhere

"Ha,ha,ha very funny uncle" Ash said stubbornly

Asis walked off and stopped beofer tossing Ash a wrapped gift" Happy birthday" he said as if he had missed all the..oh wait.

Ash unwrapped it to find **(Begin zelda ocaina of time object ofbtained: Dun na na NA!)** a key stone with a blue stone in side.

Ash had heard stories of Zinogrite.

Ash picked up Korrina Bridal style before walking toward the Hospuital to find a depressed ball of white and blue curled up.

Hurricane looked At Ash and started speaking through electrical signals_I am sorry fail you, I have brought shame upon my family _SHe said looking down sadly

"Don't be Sad I made my choice, infact you brought honor to your family if you ask me" Ash said proudly

_But I hurt you_ Hurricane cried with actual tears before coiling around him, crying

"No you saved me, Asis brought judgement on the people who hurt me, you're a hero"

Hurricane smiled

Korrina said" well lets go have our Gym battle"

Ash smirked before sprinting off in her direction

Hurricane flew up into the Stratosphere Watching Ash, Ready to be his guardian Angel whenever he needed it

**So thats the end, what do you think**

**By the way Arctic Fox72 the coffe stain trick worked, I added more coffee and it just came rightout, ( The coffee stain was joke by the way) I am thinking of making the final part of the shalour trilogy a War fic with, possibly, a lemon. but there's a catch, I will start on the final part 'Shalour Paladin' only after chapter 10 of my Ash betrayed story is up which mean: More reviews on the betrayal Story,**

**I had to give the audience incentive. **

**I thank you For your time and I would still appreciate a picture please**

**This Haloixix13, Signing off**

**R&R**


End file.
